


Now That's Emotion

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Annabelle Elizabeth Gallagher-Milkovich [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Because he's never done that before..., Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Imagine that, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mickey overreacts, Prompt Fill, i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wha’s a emotion?”<br/>	“It’s like happy, sad, angry.”<br/>	“Well, Daddy Mickey has emotion,” she said proudly, “He gets angry all the time!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That's Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> This was done a little differently than the prompt, but it basically asked for Mickey/Ian fluff after Annabelle hearing that they didn't love each other. 
> 
> Our favorite little ginger is five right now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You fucking piece of shit. What do you mean you can’t find her?”   
Annabelle stopped straightening her hair in the bathroom mirror as soon as she heard her Daddy’s voice. She skipped out of the room, not at all alarmed by the volume of Mickey’s voice. She was used to it.   
“Hello, Daddy,” she said brightly as she approached her Daddies. Mickey was standing toe-to-toe with the principal, talking in a low voice. He stopped when he saw Annabelle, squatting down to her level.  
“Where the hell were you?” he asked.   
Uh-oh. Anna knew she was in trouble. She tugged on the end of her red hair. “I was just using the potty.”   
The principal stepped forward. “Annabelle, you cannot go to the bathroom without permission. We thought you were lost.”  
“Like you were so concerned,” Mickey quipped at him as he opened his arms to his daughter. She ran into them.   
Ian took a knee next to his husband. “Hey,” he complained, “Where’s mine?”   
“Fuck off,” Mickey grumbled, but he released Anna so she could step into Ian’s hug.  
“You scared us, babygirl.”  
“M’sorry, Daddy,” she pouted, “But I really had to go.”  
“It’s fine now,” Mickey said, reaching for her so he could carry her to the car, “Let’s go home.”   
“Mr. Milkovich?” the principal interrupted, “I would like a word with you on the exact definition of verbal harassment.”   
Mickey snorted. “What’re gonna do, asswipe? Arrest me?” He pushed on the front doors, stepping into the sunlight. The principal gaped at Ian, who just shrugged in response. “Let’s go, Gallagher,” Mickey called.  
Ian nodded at the shocked man in front of him. “Always a pleasure.”  
“How do you think Ian puts up with it?” the secretary questioned after they were gone, “I can’t imagine being with someone who’s so obviously incapable of love, let alone emotions.” She shook her head. “It’s a shame.”   
What the adults didn’t know was the being a Milkovich made Annabelle very good at spying. She was supposed to be getting her backpack, which she had abandoned on the sidewalk when she had returned inside to use the bathroom. The adults didn’t see her, and she didn’t see them, not really. But she heard everything. 

 

“Why don’t you go into your room, sweetheart?” Ian said to Anna as soon as they were through the door, “Me and Daddy Mickey are going to make some dinner.”   
“Okay.” She shut the door, but she pressed her ear flat against it, something she did a lot when her Daddies were having a “private” conversation.   
“It’s fine, Mick,” she heard Ian say, “We found her.”   
“Yeah,” Mickey agreed as he slammed a cabinet door shut, “But we almost didn’t.”   
“She was just in the bathroom.”  
“But she could have been anywhere! Someone could have fucking picked her up and done anything to her. She could have been killed.”  
“I think you’re being a little be overdramatic about this.”  
“You’re telling me you weren’t scared shitless today?”  
“Of course I was, but I didn’t immediately jump the worst possible conclusion.” Ian softened his voice and Anna had to strain to hear what was being said, “Look. Everything is fine. She’s fine. You’re fine. We’re all fine.”   
Mickey mumbled something Annabelle couldn’t hear, so she cracked her door. Mickey had his hands braced on the table, bent over. Ian had a comforting hand on his shoulder, his other hand petting Mickey’s head. “I know,” Ian was cooing, “I know.”  
“Coulda lost her,” Anna heard Mickey whisper, “Don’t know what I’d do if we lost her.”   
“I know,” Ian repeated. “But she’s okay.”  
Mickey nodded, straightening, bringing a hand up to thumb at his bottom lip. “Thanks, Firecrotch,” he said gently, looking up at Ian with a small smile tugging on his mouth.   
Ian shrugged. “What are husbands for?”   
“I can think of something else,” Mickey said, eyebrows shooting up suggestively.   
Ian grinned down at him and hooked a hand under his chin to crush their mouths together.   
Annabelle closed her door noiselessly; she’d seen enough. 

 

“Can I ask sometin?” she asked over dinner.  
“Ya just did, pipsqueak,” Mickey pointed out playfully.  
“Go ahead, babes,” Ian said.  
She looked at Mickey, “D’you love Daddy?”  
Mickey flicked his eyes to Ian’s grin and back towards his child. “Sure do.”   
“Do you love me?”  
He leaned forward to kiss her hairline. “More than anything, munchkin.”   
“More than you love Daddy?”  
“Yep.”  
“Why?”  
Mickey leaned in and stage-whispered, “You’re cuter than he is.” He put a finger to his lips to indicate that Anna shouldn’t tell Ian.   
She giggled, then looked at Ian. “Wha’s a emotion?”  
“It’s like happy, sad, angry.”  
“Well, Daddy Mickey has emotion,” she said proudly, “He gets angry all the time!”  
Ian laughed heartily; Mickey glared at him.  
“Why you asking this stuff, short stop?” Mickey asked.  
“The lady at the school said you were in-cap-able of emotion and love,” Anna explained, “I knew she was wrong.”   
Ian and Mickey shared a look. “She said this to you?” Ian questioned.  
“No, to the man.”  
Mickey felt his face go hot all over. “I am calling that fucking school right now,” he yelled as he shot up out of his seat.  
Ian stood, a hand up in the defensive position. “Now, Mick, come on. She wasn’t supposed to hear that.”  
“But she did,” he said as he gripped the phone and punched in the number, “And now I know they were saying shit.”  
“Mickey, come o-“ Ian tried.  
“Yes, hi,” Mickey said into the phone, “I need to speak to the principal. Oh, he’s not in. Can I leave a message?”  
Annabelle chewed her mac-n-cheese contently, swinging her legs under the table and listening to the all too familiar sound of her Daddy yelling at someone.  
Ian settled back into his seat and sighed before digging into his dinner.  
She leaned towards him, “Now that’s emotion.”  
Ian laughed so hard, food spewed everywhere. Mickey yelled more. Annabelle smiled.   
Just another day at the Gallagher-Milkovich house.


End file.
